The 5th Year - Full of Suprises - Chap. One
by Jena Gea
Summary: You meet the characters, and they arrive at Hogwarts... R/R!!! (Please ignore misspellings!)


*Disclaimer* I do not own the character that J.K. Rowling made up, I have only met them once.

*Author's Note* Hey y'all, I am in 7th grade so I have a very limited vocab, and I don't know a lot about doin stuff right in English and everything, so bear with me, kay? Thanks, PLEASE R/R!!!PLEASE!

Chapter One (You meet the characters, and they arrive at Hogwarts) Oh yeah, this may seem like one of those, "American girl transfers to Hogwarts and she's perfect at everything then falls in love with Harry Potter" stories, but its not. K? 

**

Poomp.

A pillow hit Evelyn's face. From under a tangle of sheets came a groggy voice, belonging to Evelyn, "What is it?" 

"Evie, helloooo?! WAKE UP!" 

Poomp. Another pillow hit Evelyn's head. 

"Evie, you gotta get up girl, YOU'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS TODAY!!!"

"WHAT?!" Evelyn shot out up in her bed. "AHH! YES!" Evie was so excited she couldn't stand it. Today, today was the day that she should be going back to Montgomery Hall School of Magic, the hell-hole that her parents sent her to as school, but instead, today was the day she would start her new term at the world renowned Hogwarts! "Hogwarts…" She whispered the name to herself, "God what a screwed up name for a school! Hah!" At least Montgomery Hall had a real NAME! But the school sucked, and today she would be transferring to the famous school of Hogwarts, in ENGLAND! "Yes! YES! YES! YE!S YES! YYEESS!!!" She was jumping on her bed now, unable to control herself. 

**

"God I'm hungry, ya know, I think they should just do away with the sorting and just let us EAT!" 

"Ron" Hermione sighed in exasperation, "You know they have to have the Sorting, what else would they do with the first years?" 

"Fine", Ron sighed, then with a grin concluded, "Fine, lets just do away with ALL the first years! Haha!"

"Mmm, totally! I'm starving!" The third voice belonged to Harry Potter, who completely agreeded with Ron.

"FOOD!" Ron shouted. The plates had magically filled themselves and everyone began stuffing their mouths with the delicious food. 

"Whoa, WHO is THAT?!" Harry asked though a mouthful of pumpkin pie. 

A young girl appeared at the entrance to the Great Hall. She was tall, slender, and had long, straight black hair. Well, most of her hair was black; part of it was decorated with thin blue streaks, and an assortment of sparkles, that shimmered in even the dimmest light. Her robes were not plain black either, they were decorated with a brown leather fringe on the arms and bottom, and had multi-color beads up and down the hem. 

"Wow," Hermione said, looking over at the girl, who was now making her way the to High Table. 

"Wow," Ron responded, "does not do her justice".

"Who _is_ she?" Harry wondered aloud. 

"I don't know, I've never seen her here before" Hermione answered.

"Aww, does Hermione NOT know something for a change? Hah!" Ron, always the first to make a crack at Hermione, didn't even notice that the mystifying girl had disappeared from the High Table, and was making her way towards the Gryffindor Table. 

"Whoa, guys, she's coming this way…" Harry trailed off. 

"Hermione, since when does Hogwarts get new students?" Ron asked, attempting to show her up, unfortunately, he failed.

"Ron, you really have to read _Hogwarts, A History_.Sometimes if I student is unsatisfied with his or her current school, they can transfer to a new one," Hermione concluded in her know-it-all voice, which drove everyone mental. 

"Oh will you just shu-" Ron was interrupted by a new voice, a voice belonging to the new girl they had all been discussing. 

"Hey y'all! Is this the Gryif-la-whatever Table?"

The three of them nodded blankly. 

"Great! I am so hungry I could eat a cow! Well, as long as it's dead ya know! That would be really weird… Eating a live cow! Evie shuddered and reached for a plate. 

Once again, the three friends could do nothing but stare.

"Whoa, is this like, the completely un-social part of the table or what?!" Laughing, Evie began filling her plate with basically everything on the table, except for, of course, the live cow that was standing by the table (JK!!!). 

"Unsocial?!" Ron said angrily, "What do you mean by that?!"

"Ahah!, so you DO talk!" Evie said though a mouthful of pumpkin pie.

"Yes, we DO talk, sorry about Ron, I'm Hermione, and this is Harry." 

"Yeah, ya know, THE Harry Potter, THE one who defeated You-Know-Who! HE is THE Harry Potter!" Ron was beginning to shout at Evie. 

"Whoa, cool it babe!I didn't mean to offend you or nuthin!" Evie said, looking taken aback. 

"Ron, will you just SHUT UP!" Harry, very embarrassed, then added, "Sorry."

"Ahh, don't worry about it" Evie said.

Right then, Dumbledore rose and began his traditional, beginning-of-the-year speech.   
"Welcome everyone. As most of you already know, I am Albus Dumbledore. There will be a few changes to Hogwarts this year. One, Quidditch Season is back on-" Cheers erupted from the crowd, "Fist match is Slitherine vs. Gryffindor. Secondly, we will be much stricter this year, the Forbidden Forest is, as always, off limits, and anyone penetrating this rule will suffer severe punishment, along with middle-of-the-night wandering, and any off-campus activity." Dumbledore's eyes flashed in the direction of the Gryffindor table, no doubt looking at Fred and George, but also Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Lastly, there will be no more Hogsmeade visits because of the recent rising of Voldemort." Almost everyone in the hall either flinched, winced, or uttered a small scream. Evie, surprisingly, was not one of those people."That concludes my speech, and now I will let your house prefects lead you to your houses." At those words, Hermione stood up proudly, along with the other house prefects, and began to direct the other Gryffindors where to go. 

"The new password is 'Junkabead' ok everyone?" It was obvious Hermione loved being a prefect. 

"'Junkabead, wunkabead, Let's all smoke some weed!' Haha, a fun new way to remember the password!" Evie said with a slight laugh in her voice. 

"How do you smoke WEED?" Ron asked with curiosity.

"Duh, you like, put it in the cig!" Evie could not believe that he was serious.

"Ron," Hermione said knowingly, "just forget it, you have to be a muggle to know, a very rebellious muggle at that!" She clicked her tongue, and then climbed through the portrait hole. 

Evie just laughed. 

**

"My Lord, she is now at Hogwarts. Our plan is working…"

"Don't get over excited, Wormtail, there is much that could still go wrong…"

**

Author's Note: How do y'all like my story so far? I hope it's good! And belive me, there is more to come, and A LOT of suprises!!! R/R!!!


End file.
